


Lady Idril

by CyanideZone



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: No Porn, No Smut, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: The Dark World, just a story with concept, ok cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideZone/pseuds/CyanideZone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark takes all of the Avengers under his wing to live with him for a while; only with the addition of a God of Mischief and a seemingly regular woman that Stark is only vaguely familiar with. Over time, Loki will grow close to this woman, discovering more about her past.</p><p>Pardon the occasional sassy narrations. I sometimes feel narration can be a little boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic I've ever written on Archive of our Own. In fact, I only activated this account about 10 minutes ago. So I hope you enjoy it, dunno how regular the chapter releases will be though.

“Sir, there appears to be a guest at the door. She claims that she is one of the few that will be staying with us.” A synthetic voice announced from nowhere, projecting in front of the host an image of a woman with a backpack on the doorstep.

“Let her in, JARVIS. The party’s about to start.” The man ordered casually, taking a final swig of the whiskey that swirls in his hand. He placed his glass down on the lab desk to let his fingers tap away at the holographic screens before him.

His hair was chestnut in colour and stylishly swept up, complimenting the somewhat rather … unique style of facial hair he pulled off. What he wore was a The Clash raglan top and tailored black pants. He would have seemed to be just a regular handsome looking dude if it weren’t for the source of light emitting an intense blue glow from his chest.

He was starting to head for the lift until the doors opened, revealing the gently smiling guest who was behind them. Her curled hair was crimson and stopped at her collarbones. Her face was near alabaster in paleness and glowed against the rosiness of her lips and her gold-ish amber eyes. She wore a tarnished Lee Riders denim jacket over the top of a plain white vest and grey skinnies. Black Doc Martens hung loosely around her ankles.

“Tony!” She stepped out of the lift and grinned through her words. He returned a lop-sided smirk.“It’s been a while, it’s good to see you.”

“You too, Idril. How about I escort you to your floor so you can unpack? And may I say you’ve really gotten the handle of blending in.” Tony remarked, gesturing to her outfit.

“Thank you,” She appreciated, following Tony back to the elevator.

“You’ll be sharing a floor with the Asgardians.” He casually placed a hand in one of his trouser pockets and stepped back into the lift. “The floor’s big enough though that you won’t really have any issue with getting cramped, as big as the blonde guy is. Probably will rarely ever see each other. JARVIS, take us to floor 43.”

The doors closed and the lift smoothly ascended. Idril raised an eyebrow at Tony.

“ _Asgardians_?” She emphasised on the plural. She silently shuffled from one foot to another. “You’ve mentioned only one. Who’s the other … or others?”

Tony frowned slightly. “Oh yeah, the other guy.” He rubbed his hand against his beard, earning a look of curiosity from Idril. “The other guy, well, I’m sure you know of him.”

“Who is it?”

“We all think he’s a bag of cats,”

“Who is it?”

“Can kinda _smell_ it on him,”

“Who?”

“Dunno how his brother copes with him…”

“Tony!” She raised her voice playfully, gaining a semi-glare from the man.

“…His name is Loki. Ya know, God of Mischief or whatever.” Tony hesitated and Idril shrugged in response, seemingly unaffected by the fact that a lunatic trickster will be living with the woman. “He’s kinda responsible for the whole invasion on New York and breaking through my window.”

“Hm,” Idril chirped and stared at the lift doors thoughtfully before they opened once more. “Sounds like an interesting fellow to say the least.”

“Oh, you could say that,” The Billionaire commented sarcastically, taking the lead onto the floor.

"So why exactly is Loki here if he's kinda hated and unwanted here? I'm sure he should have been imprisoned." She queried.

"Apparently Thor wanted to keep an eye on him. After relentlessly insisting on him visiting, Loki eventually gave in and joined us. Yeah, he was imprisoned for a year until some stuff happened and he kinda faked his death to get the big sparkly throne." 

"...Wow."

The floor was completely white-washed and airy. It was illuminated with natural light that came through the large windows placed opposite to the lift, immediately displaying a wonderful view over New York when you step out the lift. Pieces of colourful modern art and furniture were scattered neatly around the room. There was even a small stone feature where water would trickle down. How _luxury_. This seems a bit much for a guest. _Well it's not as crazy as what I have got in store_ , Idril thought.

In the centre, there was an indent in the floor where two black C-shaped sofas lay around a small coffee table and a few cushiony footrests. There were three bedroom doors, one on the same wall as the elevator opposite the windows, one on the left wall and one on the right wall. “Make yourself comfortable, your room is on the right,” Tony offered, looking indifferently over the floor and began to make his way back to the lift.

“When you’re done come back to the common room. Ask JARVIS for directions if you need any.”

“I’m guessing I’m the first here?” Idril sluggishly takes her backpack off.

“Yup, but the others won’t be long, I assure you.” Tony answered, winking at her before the elevator doors began to close. Sighing, she turned her back on the elevator and drank in her surroundings.

“Where do I start?” The redhead strutted to the bedroom door on the right. She opened the door and looked over the bedroom. White and stuff. It was pretty much a bedroom version of the lounge on this floor, with the exception of a few decorations that remind her of home. Dropping her backpack on the floor, she pulled out a leather pouch.

“Guess it’s time to make myself at home,” She exhaled deeply before opening the pouch.

***

The guests started to filter in some time later, Tony greeting everybody in the way he always does. First it was Steve Rogers, best known as Captain America. For an old guy he’s pretty cut, I gotta say. From the tension on his face, it seems like he would have difficulty with all the modern technology. Much to Steve’s benefit, Tony seemed to have taken that into account. When Steve had opened his door, everything was styled much like the 40s. From the clock that sat on the mantelpiece to the wooden vintage radio on the bedside table. The tension on his face slowly drained and was replaced with a smile and sense of nostalgia.

Then it was Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton — known best as Black Widow and Hawkeye. They shared the same floor as Captain America, which they didn't really have a problem with. Well, to be honest, they _never_ looked like they had a problem with anything; considering they always have a poker face that is completely unreadable. The duo immediately walked off to their separate rooms without a word. Their rooms were plain too.

Banner seemed to have a whole floor to himself, which I think is a little unfair. Maybe it was for the best, I dunno. The floor was dedicated to his studies — science, nuclear physics and what not. His room was pretty regular too and, well, white.

The Asgårdians were last to arrive. The bulky, blonde demigod stepped out of the lift with his hand clasped on the shoulder of the younger brother.

“Do remove your hand from me, _Brother_ ,” The dark-haired brother chided, rolling his shoulder to release his brother’s grip. “I assure you, Thor, that I do not create a mess _everywhere_ I go. You can trust me.”

“You’ll have to prove that, Brother,” Thor glowered at him before pulling a goofy smile and changing the subject. His voice boomed happily. “Now, we have to share this floor with someone that we are unfamiliar with. I think it’s time to say hello.”

The two brothers headed for the door on the right. Loki did the honours with knocking on the door.

There was no answer.

“Are you sure you knocked hard enough, Brother?” Thor jested, knocking after the first attempt.

Yet again, there was no answer. The two men furrowed their brows.

“What if they’re out?” Thor pondered.

“Nay, I’m sure that’s not the case. I’m not waiting any longe—“ Loki grew impatient and opened the door. The looks of confusion on their faces before were replaced with amazement … and maybe a little more confusion on that of Thor’s.

They slowly stepped through the door, appearing on a stone platform. A painted bunting bird swooped past them, catching Thor off-guard much to Loki’s amusement.

“Um, this room is taken,” Idril appeared from a set of stairs, smirking smugly as she took a bite out of a green apple. It was clear that the woman’s bedroom wasn’t really a bedroom.

The platform they stood on overlooked a scenery of cliff faces, beautiful architecture, nature and gushing waterfalls. If you ask me, it kinda looked like Rivendell from the Lord of The Rings. It’s the only way to really describe it. Instead of Idril’s casual attire from before, she wore a green and gold medieval, somewhat Elven dress. Also, her red curly hair had also extended itself past her naval.

Loki stepped towards Idril, his trademark grin stretching itself across his face. Thor just oscillated from outside the door to inside the door, dumbfounded at how it was possible. The younger brother span around in circles, taking in the surroundings.

“This!” He laughed before turning to Idril who remained silent, “This is a pocket universe!”

Idril returned back the smile and giggled.“You’re the first one I have come across to recognise one at first glance. Midgardians just think of it as some crazy illusion. One of them thought it was like a TARDIS, whatever that means…”

Loki walked over to the balcony to lean against it, “I have always wanted one.”

“Don’t tell Stark though, he doesn’t know about this yet.” Idril walked across the stone platform before drawing her eyes to Thor who stopped oscillating. “Would you like a glass of water? You look as if you’re about to pass out.”

Thor ignored Idril’s remark and joined Loki by the balcony, regaining his cool but still looking rather stupefied.

“Why did you conjure this into your bedroom?”

“I get a little, as the humans put it, home-sick,” Idril responded, finally joining the two brothers on the platform edge. “My pocket universe is where I call home.”

Thor turned towards Idril. “Apologies for intruding your… room, by the way. You did not answer the door.”

“No need for apologies,” she waved a hand at him, “I go by the name of Idril.”

“And I Thor,” The blonde demigod gleamed a goofy smile.

“And I Loki,” The brother in green purred.

“I suggest you leave now,” Idril suggested abruptly after a minute of silence, gaining a frown from both of the men.

“Why?” they harmonised.

She cocked her head towards them with a gentle smile. “We are to meet the other members soon and you must become familiar with your own rooms and unpack. Immersing yourself in my room is distracting you from doing so.”

The frowns on their faces faded instantly from the realisation. Idril led them back towards the door.

“Could you perhaps show me how to create pocket universes, Lady Idril?” Loki asked politely as if he were a child asking his mother. They stepped through the threshold between pocket and Stark tower. 

“We shall see,” Idril said sternly.


	2. Friendly and Unfriendly Welcomes

Idril stepped back into the elevator quietly. She pulled at the denim collar around her neck. The doors started to close when Thor was running, “Hold the door, Lady Idril!”

To which she did, gripping at the door edge until the prince stepped in and stood beside her. The door closed and they slowly descended.

“Thank you,”

“My pleasure, my prince,” Idril bowed her head, jerking an eyebrow at the red hoodie and grey jogging pants the prince was wearing. You wouldn’t exactly say he blended in well in ‘normal people’ clothing, since his golden locks and broad frame contrasted with the attire. The prince just looked like a fitness freak in those gym clothes. She spoke after a few moments of silence.

“You’re looking rather … normal.”

“As do you, Idril,” Thor chuckled. “You’re near unrecognisable from before. I feel you wear your personal attire in the comfort of your own home.”

“Indeed, there’s nothing that makes me happier than feeling like a princess in my own place.” They both laughed before Idril changed the subject. “Is Loki joining us down in the common room?”

“Yes, he says he’ll come down in a few minutes. Though he’s not always true to his word.” He responded sagely and turned to Idril. “I have never seen Loki respond so enthusiastically when meeting people for the first time. He’s usually rather withdrawn.”

“That’s possibly primarily due to the little magic trick I had under my sleeve. Anybody would have been astounded, though that was not my intent.”

“Yes, but this is Loki. And since you did not intend to show your abilities, it merely shows your potential and he will be drawn to you through curiosity. I feel that he will grow close to you, Lady Idril, and in turn may bring harm to you. Do be careful around him.”

“I appreciate the concern, Thor. I shall watch my back. I do not plan to develop strong bonds with anybody here. I prefer the comfort of my own company.”

He laughed shortly. “I already see similarities between you two and I have been only familiar with you for half an hour.”

The doors opened to reveal the common room where the Avengers were. The common room was similarly laid out to the other floors' lounges, bar the kitchen, the drinks bar and other certain technical facilities.

Steve sat on one of the sofas in the centre contently with his arms spread out on the top. Clint and Natasha sat on the sofa opposite looking poised but talking among themselves. Behind them at a desk was Banner with a coffee in hand working his magic on a glass screen in front of him.

“Ah, it’s the Hammerhead and Idril,” Tony acknowledged their entrance whilst wandering across the room towards his drinks bar. He offered, “Drink?”

“I am fine without.” Thor responded, turning to sit down near Steve and engaged in seemingly harmless chatter. Idril sauntered towards the kitchen area. 

“Sure you don’t want anything?” Stark asked, fiddling with multiple glass bottles that clunk as he moved them.

“Thanks, but no thanks, I think I’ll just stick with fruit,” Idril smirked, claiming an apple and throwing it into the air a couple of times.

“Ya know, alcohol is still fruit to some extent,” He shook a bottle around a little with his famous smirk plastered on his face.

“Nice try, but I think I’ll miss out on that type of juicy goodness,” She took a large round bite out of her apple. Tony and Idril returned back to the centre of the room where everyone else was sat. Tony leaned against Clint and Natasha’s sofa. Idril perched herself down on the floor between the sofas munching her apple absentmindedly.

Everyone turned around to the sound of metal sliding, the pleasant chatter reduced to silence. It turned out to be Loki stepping out of the elevator.

His slicked back raven hair hung loosely at his shoulders, two rogue strands of hair hanging over his porcelain angular face. He wore a dark green v-neck top and black skinnies that hugged his slender yet muscular frame; and damn did it look good. His thin lips curled up as he made a confident remark before bursting into a little snicker.

“What? Is there something on my face?”

Everyone bar Idril and Tony looked tense. Clint pressed himself against the sofa and Ms. Romanov twitched her fine eyebrows. Banner had removed himself from his glass screen and pinched the bridge of his nose for a second before standing next to Tony. The Captain just broke his gaze off Loki and stared out to the view of the city.

Idril broke the silence as Loki approached to sit down. “Now, now, everyone,” Idril looked among everyone. “If we are all to stay in the same building we must treat every resident with unconditional respect. I understand that you all have your grudges against Loki for things in the past, but this won’t work if you constantly remind yourself of those grudges.”

Idril smiled kindly at Loki and others started to glare at her instead of Loki now. “So, come, join us Loki.”

“I'm sorry, I don't believe we have met.” Natasha asked the woman sharply. "Who are you?"

Loki perched himself on the arm of the sofa on Thor’s side.

“Oh yes, where are my manners? I guess I should start with the introductions since I am so unfamiliar. I’m Idril Elendil.” She smiled serenely.

“Idril? That’s different. Let me guess, you’re an Asgårdian like these two?” Steve Rogers took a wild guess, glancing at Thor and Loki. Idril chuckled.

“It would seem that way, but no I am not. I’d prefer not to speak about my origin though.” Loki caught her gaze and quirked a quick smile at her.

“I must say you’ve kept your history pretty confidential,” Banner joins the chat. “I tried to do some research on you not too long ago and there was diddly squat.”

Natasha shot Tony a knowing look, “And you trust her more than me?” He merely shrugged.

"Never said I did."

Idril raised her palms in the air, nearly-finished apple in her right hand. “I promise you that despite my lack of identity I have no intention to harm.”

“You don’t work for S.H.I.E.L.D do you? They’re probably keeping you on low-profile.” Thor asked warily to which Banner, Steve and Tony nodded.

“Whilst I hacked through S.H.I.E.L.D’s files before the attack on New York, I rummaged through every secret they had ever hidden from us. Not one of those files mentioned Idril. It seems they’re completely unaware of her existence.” Tony declared.

She inhaled deeply and threw her apple in the air behind her, landed directly in the conveniently placed bin in the kitchen. She grinned smugly as Clint raised an eyebrow at her.

“Now, who are _you_ guys?”

They all exchanged names and introductions casually, each time a name was passed the group grunted in acknowledgment like Irish drunks.

***

The night was drawing in, they were lounging around for at least 3 hours. Thor and Steve had moved to the Games Room for a, as I quote Thor, “triumphant battle of Air Hockey”.

Loki had himself with legs resting along the sofa, silently engrossed in a book. Idril began to feel restless and threw her denim jacket on the floor near Loki’s sofa and quietly watched over the city as its lights slowly sprung to life. A while after Natasha had retreated back to her room, Clint began small talk with Idril who was starting to feel drowsy.

“…Perhaps you should train with us some time soon, you must be pretty good.” Barton smirked.

“I’m not as skilled as one may think, I only know essential techniques for survival.” Idril replied contently.

“Well, damn, if you don’t consider that apple core throw very skilled, your people must have had incredibly high standards. I mean, you didn’t even look at where the bin was. Like, what the hell?” Clint’s comment earned a burst of laughter from Idril. “Come on, you should train with us. Tomorrow. If you don’t think you’re that good then perhaps we can help out, though Tash and I can be a little harsh at times.”

“I’d like that. Oh, what’s the phrase you people say? ‘No pain, no gain’?” Idril shared a grin with Clint.

“Welp, it’s getting late,” He pandiculates. “See you tomorrow, Idril.”

“You too, Agent Barton.” The redhead bows her head.

“Clint.” He corrects her.

“Right. Clint.” She gently smiles kindly as he turns for the lift.

“G’night!” Clint declares to everyone in the room, getting a few ‘good nights’ and grunts in return.

Banner quietly made conversation and watched Tony as he continued to fill his body with the poisons he constantly drank. Idril absentmindedly tuned into their conversation.

“…So, Banner, is it true that Reindeer Games tried to frame the Hulk into apparently destroying a train track that one time?” Tony slurred slightly, leaning against the wall. Bruce frowned and Loki looked up from his book for a second. “I’m still not over that, Tony,” Bruce grumbled slightly. “He made the Other Guy a wanted person for a while. I forever resent him for it.”

Loki shuffled in his seat, clearly trying to concentrate on reading his book and suppressing a nostalgic smirk.

“Maybe next time you need to blow off some steam you could use the guy as your little punching bag for a while,” Tony took a sip of his scotch. Loki frowned and Idril sighed inwardly.

“Already done that.” Bruce responded curtly.

Idril had heard enough and decided to return to her room, picking up her denim jacket on the way out. Loki’s eyes pricked up from his book once more to watch her leave and decided to follow. He moved from the sofa to her side in one quick motion.

The lift doors opened and they both stepped in, leaving Stark and Banner occasionally glancing at us while they spoke. The doors slid closed in silence.

“Floor 43, JARVIS.” Idril demanded bluntly, resulting in the dumbwaiter to slowly begin ascending, the whirring echoing in the background. Both of them faced the door without laying eyes on one another.

“Lady Idril, are you okay?”

“I am fine, Prince Loki.”

“You seem bothered.”

“I’ve merely just been thinking about my family.” She lied through her teeth — well semi-lied — , causing Loki to jerk an eyebrow.

“Idril, I master in deception. I know that was not what you were primarily thinking about.” He turned to her, seeing that her eyebrows were knitted together. She looked at him in the eye.

“Why does the way they talk about _me_ bother _you_?” He ponders.

She broke the gaze, exhaled deeply and shuffled from one foot to another and combed her fingers through her crimson hair.

“It’s just off-putting,” Idril frowns as the doors open once more. They both step out of the lift but face each other.

“I appreciate your concern, Lady Idril, but it is not needed. I am not weak-minded, their words are nothing on me.” He folded his hands behind his back before turning. “I bid you goodnight.”

As he walked one way, she walked hers a frown still hanging on her face. She drifted into the pocket universe of her room, appearing on the stone platform.

Quietly she made her way up some steps into an intricately designed house. Climbing more stairs, she made her way into her bedroom and flopped on the oak bed. Idril dozily traced the patterns on the ceiling with her eyes.

 _If this doesn't stop_ , she thought, _it's going to happen again_. She stripped of her clothes and lay in bed. Tossing and turning in her bed for a few moments, she closed her eyes and soon drifted off without a sound.


	3. New Dawn

 The sun was starting to rise, highlighting the sides of the city buildings in an amber glow. Idril threw on a black vest and grey jogging pants, sweeping her hair into a short messy ponytail. She skulked outside her room into the lounge her insides feeling fuzzy from the soft yet bright light bouncing off the walls. She quietly appreciated the orangey view overlooking the city.

“Yo, JARVIS, what’s the time?” Idril croaked, combing her fingers through her hair.

“It is 5:17 am on the 21th July, Miss Elendil.” The British sounding voice answered, making Idril’s eyebrows shoot up as she slumped herself on one of the sofas in the centre of the room. What in Helheim woke her up?

“No one else is awake yet, are they?”

“It appears that Miss Potts had arrived not too long ago and is currently in Mr. Stark’s workshop.”

“Oh, okay thanks, Jarvis.” Idril closed her eyes and pressed herself into the sofa. She lay there in silence for a while.

Indulging it … and then growing to start hating it.

The silence lasted uncomfortably for a while before she jumped off the sofa on her way towards the lift to the common room. Once she arrived it was empty, which was no surprise since everyone was apparently asleep. She groggily decided to search through the cupboards and drawers of the kitchen. She opened a metallic door. _Nope, that appears to be the machine that washes the dishes_ , she sighed inwardly.

She opened the last cupboard door by her shins to find a box of what looked like… ‘Lucky Charms’? Rarely ever visiting Midgard seriously has its disadvantages. Idril pulled a face at it for a while as she pulled it out of the cupboard.

 _What am I to do with it?_ Her mind reeled over the matter. She turned the box over to read the contents and cringed.

“You’re up early,” A soft voice emerged from the lift, turning out to be Bruce, wearing a dark purple dress shirt tucked into some black slacks. His curly hair was a little unkempt and a little bit of stubble was present. “Sleep well?” The scientist ambled for the kitchen to activate the coffee machine. … Is it me or does that guy nearly always have a cup of coffee in his hand? Anyway…

“Yeah, I slept soundly thank you,” She leaned against the worktop with a magnanimous grin. “How about yourself? I may say, your clothes are tidy but your hair says otherwise … and it is rather early, not many people are awake at this time.”

“Oh, I slept fine. I’m just not exactly a morning person. Eh, I don’t know why I’m really up at this hour. Just kinda … happened.” He shrugged meekly as he poured himself a cup of caffeine and took a small sip, wincing at the temperature. He placed it down again to cool a little.

Idril averted her eyes back to the box of morning additives. Banner noticed this and decided to approach the box. “Here, this is what you do.”

Idril merely stepped back and let the… well… professional work his magic. Though it’s not exactly very hard. Idril just wasn’t familiar with the concept.

He pulled out a bowl and spoon from a set of cupboards and poured the colourful cereal into that same bowl. He then opened the fridge, got the milk and did what was obvious — pour it in, of course.

“Voila,” He chirruped as he placed the spoon in and moved the bowl towards Idril who felt kinda stupid. The aroma of brewing coffee began to fill the air. “You’re really not from around here, are you?”

“Clearly not. Thank you however, Banner.” She placed her bowl on the table adjacent to the kitchen and sat down. One hand cupped the edge of the bowl, the other raising the spoon to her lips. Her lips pressed into a thin line at the sugary taste, but continued to take in the artificial flavours.

“This is rather sweet for a morning repast.”

“You get used to it after a while.” He picked up his cup again with a hand in one pocket and strolled over to the sofas in the centre of the common room.

“Do you know exactly when the others tend to get up?” Idril raised her voice only slightly to ensure that Bruce would hear her clearly.

“Hm? Oh, that’s beyond me, though I do know that Steve and Thor may awake a little later than others. They kinda played it out until the early hours of the morning despite Steve wanting to end their game.” Bruce yawned into his cup.

Idril chuckled. “I hear that the older Prince is quite the competitive one. Perhaps he just thought that Steve was taking the coward’s way out and ending the game early to evade any chance of defeat.”

“It does like something Thor would do.”

“Amen to that. I’d love to see Thor and Steve battle each other out for real.” Idril looked up from her bowl in a dreamily manner. “They’re both blonde hunks of muscle, it would be a pretty interesting fight since both tend to refuse surrender.”

“Didn’t Thor once tried to attack Rogers and it all kinda went horribly wrong and trees surrounding them were flattened when both the shield and hammer collided?” He furrowed his brow at the story, remembering that Tony had told him some time before. “There would be a _bit_ of mess if they had a full-pelt duel.”

“I guess it would be best if they didn’t do anything against each other _at all_.” Idril smirked, imagining the consequences if such a thing did happen.

Bruce changed the subject. “Say, since there appears to be no record of you anywhere on this planet, how did Tony befriend you?” Bruce suddenly ditched his position on the sofa to join Idril at the table. “Anything involving the guy with a profile as high as his would immediately result in a file about you tucked away somewhe—“

“She needed help,” Both Bruce and Idril turned their heads to see Tony joining the conversation from an open elevator door. He wore a black pants and a black woman-beater vest, clearly showing off the glowing arc reactor embedded in his chest. Idril placed her spoon down in her now empty bowl as Tony made his way to fetch himself a cup of coffee. 

“I was pretty young at the time, about 23, 24? This wonderful looking lady came looking for help, asking me in person and away from prying eyes. Thought I was gonna get laid, but she really _did_ need help much to my disappointment.”

Idril jerked an eyebrow at this and rolled her eyes. Bruce absentmindedly checked his watch. 5:56.

“Miss Potts was down in your workshop not too long ago according to JARVIS. You might wanna say hello.” She leaves the table with her bowl to put it in the dishwasher she had found earlier.

“She’s back early from the business trip,” Banner pursed his lips and then blinked. “Wait, what’s so urgent that you needed help on but it must avoid any evidence of it actually happening?”

Idril sighed and Tony headed back to the lift again, coffee still in hand. “Be back later, guys. Gonna go visit Pep.”

“I had changed the subject so we could not push further into the subject.” She glowered at Bruce from the kitchen side.

“Okay, okay.” Bruce raised his free palm slightly. Idril gave Bruce a sad smile.

“Thank you. Now, come join me in the kitchen; the others shall wake up soon and I think we should make them a treat.”

***

“Whoo, boy. What’s that wonderful smell? Haven’t smelled something like that since the Carnival.” Clint made first comment as Natasha, Steve and himself stepped through the lift doors. Idril was kind of surprised, she was expecting Steve to come a little later.

“Just a surprise for our first morning together.” Idril smiled, serving up 7 plates of sausages, eggs, fried bread, mushrooms, beans, the lot really.

“You sound like you’d be the perfect girlfriend. Any guy would be lucky to have you,” Clint smirked.

“Hah, cute. Bruce helped out. Did a lot of the tasks really since I couldn't carry them out properly. It’s just a little something for you guys.”

“Little?” Bruce scoffed at Idril. “You ruined 4 eggs and set fire to some of the bread. Surprised the smoke detectors didn't go off. ”

Idril laughed and waved her hands in the air. “Okay, no need to rub it in.” She placed the dirty dishes into the washer. Steve, Clint and Tash perched themselves down by the dining table.

“Well I hope you don’t do this every day, it could cause performance issues.” Natasha jested, a smile quirked on her lips.

“Oh don’t worry for your fitness. This is a one time thing, I wouldn’t want to _weigh_ you down.” Idril stretched a grin at Tash as she slid the plates in front of the 3 Avengers. They tucked in soon enough.

Thor and Loki had quietly arrived at last and were greeted with _cheery smiles_. You see? A little kind gesture every now and then really _does_ make a difference. Generosity always rubs off on people. Before, they all just grunted at each other as I described as ‘Irish drunks’.

“Eat up, you two, otherwise your breakfast’ll go cold.” Bruce finally took his meal and sat down too along with Thor and Loki.

The group exchanged a melody of appreciative moans and compliments, bar Loki. _Odd_ , Idril thought, staring from a distance as he quietly picked at his plate.

“This is a wonderful morning surprise, Lady Idril,” Thor lavished in the flavours, head nearly buried in the plate. She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

The contrast between Thor and Loki intrigued Idril for a moment. Yes, she knew of Loki’s life vaguely through the stories her parents had once told her as a child; but she never thought she’d see the evidence herself.

Despite their similarity in height, all their aspects were nothing but yin to yang — total opposites. Hair, posture, weight, wit. Like, even their colours are the exact opposite. Green is the exact opposite colour of red on the colour spectrum, am I wrong? It was pretty clear that the good Thor was _no way_ related to the apparent darkness that was Loki.

“Loki, do you wish for something else to eat? You look like you’re struggling.” Idril offered.

“Nay, this meal is lovely,” Loki spoke archaically, raising his gaze from his half-empty plate to where Idril stood behind the counter. “I am just not one for a large appetite.”

“Clearly not, you got the skinniness of a 9-year-old girl.” Steve took a bite out of a sausage. Loki brushed the comment off his shoulder, silently chewing at a mushroom. Steve had then turned to Idril. “Clint said that you’ll be joining us in training today. Do you think you’ll withstand a few bruises? You don’t exactly look like you’re used to that kind of thing.

Idril left the kitchen clean and wandered for the door. “Oh, I’ve suffered worse, Captain. A couple bruises are the least of my concern.”

“Where are you going?” Thor lifted his face from his plate, mouth half-full.

"Wash. I’ll see you guys in training at 9.” She stepped into the lift.

“Oh, see you then.”

“Thanks for the breakfast!”

“Yeah, thanks!”

She smiled gently as the door closed.

She had made her way through her pocket universe, climbing many stairs and paths until she reached the sizeable bath room.

She stripped and jumped in the waters with a sigh, letting her body melt to the core and relieve her of any stress. She floated on the layer of water for a while. Her hair slowly began to grow out again, spreading itself in vermillion waves along the surface.

Her mind cleansed itself of any thoughts.

She quietly sank herself to the bottom, expelling all the air that was left in her lungs.


	4. You Can Win This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group have their first training session together.

 

Everyone bar Idril had grouped up in the training room, all suited up and stuff. Apart from Bruce, who didn’t really need to be trained. His _anger_ can be trained, but that’s not the type of training they were gonna do. So, he decided that he would sit in the corner reading, occasionally looking up to watch them sweat it out. Tony clearly wasn’t in his _flying_ suit, just his usual skin-tight top and some pants. Natasha, Steve and Clint all were in their famous apparel, looking all agent and soldier-y. Thor and Loki in a slightly more simplified, less heavy version of their princey … battle … whatever the hell they wore, just with their muscular arms bare and their capes absent.

They all had separately warmed up at their own pace before Tony called the Avengers over. “JARVIS managed to create separate courses for you guys to help challenge you. Just ask J to pump up the difficulty if it’s too easy for ya.”

The group nodded quietly in acknowledgement. “Oh, and Reindeer Games, since that magic voodoo is the only thing you’re pretty good at, you’re not allowed to use it.”

That made Loki throw a mutinous look at Tony, but was cut off by the Billionaire before he could speak. “Ay, I’m pretty reluctant to even let you train since you don't exactly have a good reputation. Play by the rules if you want to get better in combat.”

Loki exhaled and rolled his shoulders slightly. “So be it.”

Idril entered at that point, wearing jogging bottoms, a vest and her hair slicked back into a short ponytail.

“Okay, that just won’t do.” Natasha commented on her attire as she joined the group.

“Why not?” Idril tilted her head a little. “It’s not like I’m going to be training at your level and fighting by your side.”

“You never know, we might need you.” Steve intervened. Loki’s eyes darted back and forth from one person to the other as they spoke. Thor just stood cross-armed beside him quietly. 

“I highly doubt that. I’m only staying here for a while because I was invited and it got a little lonely. During my stay it is unlikely there will be a crisis where I’m needed.” Idril twitched an eyebrow. 

“ Unlikely is still possibility.” Clint said smoothly.

“…Still, it is unnecessary to acquire a suit.” She replied hesitantly.

“Today, I’ll let you off. We’re gonna go get you tailored and suited up afterwards though.” Tony ignored her reluctance and took a swig from a water bottle. Idril sulked childishly.

“As long as I have some input on the outfit.” 

“You got it. Now, this is what you’re gonna do, Idril.” 

 

An hour into training, and the sounds of metal breaking and low grunts still filled the gym. Everyone — bar Bruce — was in their zones of concentration in their own zones where they improved skill.

Idril was embarrassingly hot and sweaty. She needed a god damn drink and not just some water. Wine would have been really nice right now. Sitting on her balcony in the silence …

 The training facility was throwing damn near everything at her; it was kinda like a game of dodgeball using drone-things instead of balls in the middle of an obstacle course. Drones came at her from random directions, completely throwing her off sometimes. She found herself landing on her ass more than her feet and it was starting to take its toll.

She finished her course, sat on a bench by a wall and glanced over to Bruce who sat reading by the opposite wall, and then over to the Avengers.

Tash had just evaded a blow from a training drone and threw some kicks hard enough to cause the bot to malfunction. Clint flew through his course, taking down close up drones that took a flanking attack with a routine of punches and launches.

Loki was clearly struggling after an hour, but still showed to have the upper-hand. He was thrown off his feet from a blow to his abdomen. He soon got back on his feet and ripped some wires from a drone’s head, causing it to collapse.

Tony wiped his sweaty forehead before telling JARVIS to increase the difficulty.

The courses designed for the others seemed to be going fine for them, occasionally telling the AI to turn up the intensity.

 _My gods_ , she sighed inwardly. _I wasn't expecting training to be so intense_. She quietly watched Tony, Clint, Steve, Natasha and Loki do their thing. _Maybe it would be a good idea to get a suit._

“I think you need a personal trainer,” Thor cheerily interrupted her thoughts, wiping the sweat that was dripping upon his brow and joined her on the bench. The bench sunk and creaked under his weight. “I know not whether a course alone will help you improve.”

“That may be so. I’ve always performed better working within a group than fighting alone; that’s why I’m struggling. I feel it will take time to accustom to this form of training. Perhaps it would be best for a personal trainer, you know, an actual person. This technology, I feel, cannot give personal advice. Say, who would take the role as trainer?” Idril picked up a towel from the bench and wiped her face.

“Perhaps I shall.” Thor said simply. 

“Are you willing to take up that challenge?” Idril laughed.

“A challenge is always entertaining.” Thor replied.

“…I still feel that training is a little redundant. Yes, I’ll need it for survival, but it’s not exactly like I’m actually going to work with the Avengers.”

“We shall see.” Thor then gave a mighty, heavy pat on Idril’s shoulder before heaving himself on his feet.

“What in the Norns are you suggesting–“

Tony quickly interrupted everybody’s activities by making announcement. “Alright guys, 1v1 time. Idril you’re up, since we’ve never seen you in real combat.”

She huffed as the drones rolled away to one corner in the room. Bruce pulled himself from his book and sat up to watch.

“Who’s my opponent, then?”

They all exchanged glances before naming.

“Loki.” They all harmonised and the dark-haired man stepped forward without a noise.

The spectators receded to the edges of the room as Idril and Loki stepped opposite each other in the centre.

“No magic, no dirty fighting unless you really feel you should.” Tony proclaimed without his voice raised.

Clint seemed to bounce on his toes beside Tash who seemed equally interested.

Silently the opponents in the centre took their beginning stances. Loki stretched a grin on his face, sending an uneasy shiver down Idril’s back.

“Good luck,” Idril said lowly.

“I will not need it.” Loki rumbled.

“…I don’t want to hurt you.” She frowned.

“This is a fight. Don’t expect me to go easy on you.” He responded.

 “On the count of three.” Thor said.

 

“ _One_ ,” Clint counted.

 

“ _Two_ ,” Tash crossed her arms, as if bracing herself.

 

“ _Three_!” Idril finished and both fighters darted at each other like opposite magnets.

Punches started to be exchanged though every other motion missed their hit. The laminate floor barely thudded under the dancing footsteps. She noted how light his footfall was.

The redhead swung her legs at Loki’s feet in an attempt to knock him over, only for him to grab her foot and her move turned on her. The Asgardian threw her on her ass and began to twist her foot.

”As I said, I didn’t need your luck,” He chuckled darkly, earning a pain-filled shriek from his opponent. A hushed ‘oooooooooh,’ rose from the group.

She quickly twisted herself out of his grip and forcefully shot a kick into Loki’s abdomen, causing him to stumble back slightly, his footsteps becoming heavy.

He retaliated, his once neutral face beginning to contort with pain and anger. Loki began hurling a sequences of punches at her. Most punches pushed her back, bouncing off her face and body. Loki grabbed the hem of her shirt to keep her up and used the other hand to focus on her face, punch by punch.

Her eyes began roll around in her head, feeling the wind expel from her lungs. Bruce’s face began to crease with worry.

“Somebody stop the fight,” Bruce said quietly, to which Steve started to intervene, until a hand was pressed against the Captain’s chest — it was Clint’s.

Smash. She had been through this before, a feeling of powerlessness enveloping her. The feeling of air escaping her lungs. The feeling of no control at all, feeling of loss and failure ... last of all the feeling of emptiness.

Smash, she felt Loki's fist collide with her face.

This feeling which had made her lose everything.

Smash.

 

“No wait, not yet.” Clint stopped Steve assuringly before calling out to the losing woman in the fight.

 

“Get him, Idril!” 

Though she felt numb, she could hear Clint's calling through the ringing silence in her ears.

 

"I will not succumb to this again." Idril thought wearily, as if thinking costed her energy.

 

Smash.

 

Loki continued to punch until blood seeped from her and a smirk stretched upon his face. He finally had the upper hand; he would not let it slip through his fingers so easily.

"Come on, Idril!" Clint rose his voice, standing up from his seat.

 

Snap. Something snapped within Idril. The smirk on Loki's face faltered for the split second when she looked into her eyes.

 

He saw everything in her eyes. Her experiences, her emotions, her losses.

 

Within that moment, Loki was vulnerable. Loki went to strike a punch and found that is was obstructed by another fist.

 

Idril enveloped his fists with hers, both of their arms straining, shaking under pressure, blood and sweat.

The whites of his eyes began to widen at her sudden power, while her eyes looked as if they shine a little brighter. Loki realised that she really _was_ getting into the fight. All care had left her face. No fear, no regrets.

“You can win this!” Clint’s voice called back once again.

Sweat and blood began to run down the side of her pain-tightened face as she drove both of those fists into his tarnishing face.

Punching and slugging and eventual screaming.

His energy began to drain out of him and she could feel it as his muscles began to grow limp. He fell to the floor.

She faltered in her fits of rage and blinked. All she saw was an unreadable emotion on Loki's face; faltering into defeat, sadness, anger and then unreadable again.

He lay there like an abandoned doll. 

Suddenly being aware of her actions, Idril stumbled back on the floor from Loki, whimpering.

Loki lay there for a while, letting out a long, muffled sound that was in the middle of a groan and a squeal.

The group began to cheer and left their little spot in the corner, bar Thor and Clint.

Idril grabbed a towel and bandaid kit before returning to where the man lay on the floor. She crouched down, examining the wounds. Loki scowled at her, with harsh eyes suggesting to leave him be. Idril's face creased with regrets that seeped back into her. No, she wouldn't just beat him and leave.

She ignored the Avengers' chants and cheers and focused on Loki. 

“Oh, Loki, I’m so sorry, I just—“ She gently placed a hand on his side in a caring manner and wiped his wounds with the towel before he brushed them away bitterly.

“Get your grasp off of me, woman.” Loki seethed as he slowly brought himself to his feet, wincing and wobbling at every movement. “I told you not to care for me.”

Idril still sat where she was, looking up remorsefully at the man she had bested. Loki began to stride limply out of the gym. Thor approached Loki just before he left and planted a firm hand on Loki's shoulder.

"What happened back there, Loki?" The older brother asked softly.

"Nothing of concern brother, perhaps she just had a burst of energy from breakfast this morning." Loki replied sharply, before jerking his shoulder to remove Thor's hand.

“How can I not care when I have done thee harm?” Idril stood up and bolted toward Loki and called after him. He ignored her question.

“Women and their sentiments...” Loki hissed.

By the time Idril reached the gym exit, Loki was gone.

 

She sighed.

 

The room remained silent for a few seconds.

 

“ _O…k…_ , I guess the party’s over then?” Tony glanced among the other guys, making Idril aware of the others. She and Tony exchanged weary looks.

“I thought this was training, not a fight to the death.” Bruce said as he remained sat on the bench.  

Clint approached Idril and brought her to her feet slowly, his hand caressing her side. Idril quietly thanked the archer for the help.

"In Loki's terms, it is fight to the death; I'm not so sure if it were a good idea for the new girl to be the first one to fight Loki." Clint cringed before turning to Idril. "He could've killed you, Idy."

The Widow fixed her gaze upon the girl as she brushed herself off. Tash leaned over to Steve and whispered in his ear, in which he quietly nodded with knotted eyebrows.  

“I think I’m gonna go to my room. I feel I’ll need some rest.” Idril announced, eyebrows knitted together.

“Want me to take you there?” Clint offered.

“ _No!_ ” Idril replied rapidly, but then smiled weakly. “I’ll be fine. I fancy the solitude of my own company right now, anyway.”

She began to limp towards the door before a hand softly landed on her shoulder. She turned.

“Don’t fret about Loki. He’s hot-headed, and surely hates being beaten. We all know that so you shouldn't take it to heart.” Steve said lowly, giving her a trusting look. “Just give him some time alone and he’ll cool down.”

“Thank you, Rogers.” She nodded before turning to leave on her own.

“ _Alriiigghht_ , I don’t know about you but I’m gonna go get cleaned up; we all kinda smell funky.” Tony said coolly. “Dunno what we’re going to do after this though. Probably go into town or something.”

The group all agreed and dispersed.

Idril, when back in her dormitory, found herself hurrying to a vanity mirror, checking the cuts and bruises that had smothered her once pale skin. Her bottom lip was split, she was sure she had broken her nose in two places and the skin around her eye was darkening. 

They slowly began to fade, and she watched them fade.

***

“Lady Idril? Are you near?” Thor gingerly stepped into Idril’s room and closed the door behind him.

He stepped down from the balcony to the stairs that led to a large floral garden overlooking the waterfalls. His eyes fell upon the garden, noticing the spectrum of colours the range of flowers had bloomed. Some small bird flew over to a wooden gazebo that stood in the centre. Inside the gazebo sat the red-haired woman in her flowing garments with the finch sitting on her finger.

“There you are, Lady.” Thor approached with a kind smile. She returned the smile. “…This place never ceases to amaze me.” He slowly sat down on the bench she had sat on.

Idril laughed. “I wonder how the others will react when they discover this place.”

“I thought you wished to keep this away from the others.” The blonde looked over the view.

“I wish so, but sadly they will find out sooner or later since my door is so EASY to open, as you’ve seen.” She let the bird flitter away.

The prince approached Idril, raising his eyebrows when noticing the damage she inflicted has vanished from her face and body.

Thor changed the subject hesitantly, averting his gaze to the surrounding gardens. “As you see from my brother’s antics, I guess I can say that I was not wrong that he may hurt you. Loki is not accustomed to kindness, and because of this he lashed out at your concern.”

She waved her hand. “It worries me not; it was a one-to-one fight, I was expecting a few bruises.”

“Not just the fight, my lady. Idril, I have spent many a year trying to reach out to Loki and show my care, but it seems he does not take it from anyone other than Queen Frigga." Thor's face sagged into a sorrowful frown at the memory of his late mother.

"I also suggest not trying to feign non-chalance. I've lived with a trickster my entire life, I can see you show concern.”

“Hah, funny, it seems Loki had no problem either. He read me like a book some time ago.” Idril digressed.

“You’re not exactly difficult to read, Idril.” Thor chuckled and stood up to look over the edge. She followed quietly. “But really, I really would be careful around him. Unless you’re determined to earn his trust.”

“A challenge is _always_ entertaining.” Idril echoed his words from before, making Thor smile. “But still, I have no interest in developing strong bonds, as I’ve said. Unless there’s a side to Loki — a good side preferably — that I can revive, friendship or anything more will not be necessary.”

Thor gave a short laugh.

“What?” Idril turned to Thor.

“Complicated woman, you are.” He made a humorous face.

“Come again?” Her brows furrowed again.

“You do not wish to be intimate with someone else yet you _still_ care for other people’s wellbeing.” He tucked his hands into his hoodie pocket.

“Just part of my nature, I guess.”

“Perhaps you’re just the one for Loki. Maybe you’ll get on just fine,” He jested.

“I doubt that very much, Thor.” She chuckled softly.

“…But how come you fought better in groups if you do not wish for intimacies?” Thor recalled their conversation from before. Idril face faltered into a frown.

“This conversation will be left for a later date, Thor.” Her voice became stony.

“My apologies, Lady Idril, have I hit a nerve?” Thor softened slightly.

“Yes, it appears you have.” She turns and leaves the garden, the elder brother trailing not far behind. They walked up the stairs to the balcony where the door stood.

He changed the subject again the lighten the mood. “If my brother ever does warm up to you, maybe perhaps he can be your tutor for training.”

She gave a small smile as usual. “…We shall see.”

 


	5. NOTE: New Chapters Soon!

If anyone did end up reading this last year, I am SO sorry I didn't continue this last year.

 

However, MORE chapters shall come soon as college exams will be over and holidays will begin!

I can't believe it's been a year since I wrote this. I may edit some bits and change stuff, I don't know.

 

Bare in mind I am open for suggestions on storylines! If you wanna send some prompts, feel free and we'll see if I'll pick yours :)

 

Many thanks, 

Cyanide Zone


End file.
